¡Confessions in the radio!
by Karo113
Summary: Hay un nuevo y popular programa de radio en Karakura donde las chicas se confiesan. Ichigo lo detesta pero cuando Inoue le pide que lo escuche...¿Que hará?


**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Es obra de Tite Kubo-sensei, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

**¡Confessions in the radio!**

Ichigo estaba harto. Sí, esa era la palabra indicada para describir su estado de ánimo. Todas las personas de la ciudad de Karakura estaban totalmente fascinadas con un nuevo programa de radio que se había comenzado a transmitir en la noche hacia un par de semanas atrás, era de lo único que se hablaba en la escuela, de ese maldito segmento que se llamaba "_love on the air"_, en el cual las jóvenes enamoradas llamaban por teléfono y confesaban su amor por el chico que les gustaba. ¡Era una ridiculez! ¡Como si el quisiera escuchar a un montón de niñas tontas diciendo cosas cursis por la radio! No entendía como algo como aquello podía resultar tan popular….hasta Rukia le había dicho que el programa se sintonizaba en la sociedad de almas ¡Que demonios!

Algo adormilado bajó las escaleras, ya que era la quinta vez que su hermana Yuuzu le había gritado que el desayuno estaba listo. En cuanto puso un pie en la cocina fue recibido por una poderosa patada en el rostro, cortesía de su "querido" padre Isshin como saludo de buenos días.

— ¡¿Qué rayos haces, viejo idiota?—le gritó encarando a su padre que mostraba una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Estas distraído Ichigo. ¡Ponte en guardia!—dijo alzando los puños simulando ser un boxeador.

—Cierra la boca—le espetó golpeándolo en el abdomen, mandándolo a volar unos metros más allá

—Onii-chan….no es hora de jugar ¡Si no comes llegarás tarde!—habló Yuuzu con severidad

—Si si…—y rascándose levemente la cabellera naranja se sentó a la mesa frente a sus dos hermanas menores.

— ¿Escuchaste el programa de anoche Karin-chan?—le preguntó la rubia a su hermana mientras Ichigo hacía una mueca, hasta en su casa lo torturaban

—No….me lo perdí—fueros las palabras de la pelinegra que no parecía interesada, es más continuaba comiendo de su arroz como si nada.

—Ah… pues una de las confesiones ¡Fue muy tierna! Y…yo estaba pensando…

Karin la miró con una ceja arqueada como alentándola a continuar mientras que Ichigo había dejado de comer de su desayuno al notar como las mejillas de Yuuzu se sonrojaban levemente.

—Estaba pensando…—continuó la muchacha con nerviosismo— ¡En llamar a la radio y confesarme a Jinta-kun!

Un ruido sordo golpeó la mesa, era Ichigo que dejaba su plato a medio terminar y se levantaba de la mesa con una mirada seria en el rostro, se detuvo unos momentos para mirar a sus hermanas y luego dijo

—Me voy….gracias por la comida Yuuzu—tras decir esto salió por la puerta

— ¡Onii-chan que frío eres!—gritó Yuuzu hacia donde minutos antes había estado parado Ichigo

—Ah~ ¡Masaki!—ambas niñas se giraron y vieron a su padre llorando frente a la foto de su difunta madre— ¡Nuestra pequeña Yuuzu esta creciendo! ¡Pronto Karin también me cambiara por un novio y me quedaré solo!—sollozaba de rodillas en el suelo. Un zapato lo golpeó en la cabeza

—Lo único que sabes decir son idioteces ¿Estás seguro que la cabeza te funciona bien?—le dijo Karin quien había lanzado una de sus zapatillas.

Yuuzu suspiró, esas escenas eran ya algo cotidiano en su familia.

* * *

><p>Ichigo estaba frente a la entrada de su salón pero en verdad no quería abrir la puerta…solo se encontraría con miles de chicas lanzando grititos y comentando lo bueno que había estado el programa de la noche anterior. Suspiró y cuando estaba a punto de deslizar sus dedos por la puerta alguien chocó con su espalda, se giró rápidamente y se encontró con los avergonzados ojos grises de Inoue Orihime<p>

—K-Kurosaki-kun. Lo siento, no miraba por donde caminaba jeje—se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo— ¡Buenos días!—le saludó con la energía de siempre y regalándole una bella sonrisa

Ichigo se quedó embobado al verla sonreír de ese modo, se veía tan linda y sus pómulos ligeramente sonrojados le daban un aura de ternura que resultaba irresistible. No pudo evitar que sus ojos marrones se enfocaran en los pequeños y perfectos labios de la muchacha-que estaban ligeramente abiertos-Como invitándolo a besarlos….un repentino calor lo inundó al imaginarse a si mismo besando a Orihime.

— ¿Kurosaki-kun?—preguntó ella algo nerviosa al advertir el mutismo del pelinaranja, y que por alguna razón….no despegaba los ojos de su rostro, eso sí que la hacía sentir inquieta

—Ah….Lo siento Inoue….Buenos días—rápidamente apartó la vista y se rascó la nuca tratando de ocultar el ligero sonrojo que había invadido su rostro

—Etto… ¿No vas a entrar?

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si…lo que sucede es que estoy harto de escuchar hablar sobre ese programa love on the air…—dijo con desagrado el nombre

— ¿No te gusta?—y entonces Ichigo se sorprendió…. ¿Estaba deprimida?

—No mucho…creo que es algo ridículo—rápidamente se arrepintió de aquellas palabras, Inoue había agachado su cabeza con tristeza— ¿I-Inoue? ¿Qué sucede?

—Kurosaki-kun….Si yo te pidiera que lo escucharas esta noche ¿Lo harás?

— ¿Qué? Inoue….yo…

— ¿Lo harás?—le preguntó mirándolo con un semblante serio y acercándose más logrando que los rostros de ambos quedaran a pocos centímetros de distancia, los ojos de Orihime lo miraban con tal intensidad que algo parecía refulgir dentro de ellos.

Ichigo tragó saliva, esa cercanía estaba comenzando a trastornarlo. No sabía desde cuando había comenzado a tener ese tipo de sentimientos hacia Orihime, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que cada día aumentaban más….solo que era demasiado cobarde para confesarse.

—Esta bien…—dijo un poco más contento al ver como el rostro de la pelinaranja se iluminaba—Ésta noche haré una excepción y lo escucharé, pero Inoue…. ¿Por qué me pides q—?

— ¡Ah!—la ojigris lo interrumpió abruptamente— ¡La clase está por comenzar!

Así ambos entraron a su salón, ese día Ichigo no le prestó ni la más mínima atención a la clase, de vez en cuando miraba a Orihime de reojo mientras su mente pensaba porqué rayos Inoue quería que él escuchara ese estúpido programa.

* * *

><p>Esa noche –muy a su pesar- Ichigo encendió el stereo de su habitación y sintonizo el dichoso programa. Se recostó en la cama….esa sería una hora bastante larga llena de cursilerías<p>

— ¡Hola a todos!—se escuchó una jocosa voz del aparato— ¡Bienvenidos a Love on the air! El espacio donde tus deseos de amor se hacen realidad

Ichigo gruño y se tapó el rostro con la almohada, era peor de lo que había imaginado. Ni siquiera había llamado nadie y ya tenía ganas de vomitar, pero se lo había prometido a Orihime así que haría un esfuerzo.

— ¡Muy bien!—comenzó el presentador con energías—Aquí tenemos nuestro primer llamado de la noche, nuestra afortunada es ¡Kuchiki Rukia!

Kurosaki abrió sus ojos como platos y dio un respingo ¿Había oído bien? Acercó más su oreja derecha hacia el aparato para cerciorarse que no estaba delirando.

—Buenas noches Brad—era el apodo del conductor del programa—Yo no llamo para confesar mis sentimientos….hace una semana que estoy de novia.

— ¡Oh eso es genial Kuchiki-san!—dijo el hombre animado

—Si….pero….parece que el idiota cabeza de piña de mi novio olvidó que hoy era nuestra primera cita

— ¡Oh que mal!

—Así que llamaba a tu programa para advertirle una cosa a ese estúpido.

—Dile lo que quieras—comentó Brad divertido

— ¡Escúchame bien Renji! ¡Si esta amenaza de muerte que mis puños se encargarán de darte no hace que tú y tu trasero se presenten aquí, esta relación se termina esta noche!

—Eso fue duro Kuchiki-san

—Lo se—dijo con un tono más agudo—Pero ahora me siento mas relajada, gracias Brad

—No ha sido nada, gracias a ti por llamar y espero que tu novio se presente a la cita

La comunicación finalizo y Renji tragó pesado, miró el reloj colgado en la pared de su escuadrón y luego todo el papeleo que tenía frente a sus narices, finalmente sus ojos se posaron en su capitán Kuchiki Byakuya que estaba leyendo un pergamino, escuchando el programa de Brad atentamente

—Ehmm Taichou…. ¿Puedo retirarme ya?—preguntó con un hilo de voz pensando en lo cabreada que estaba la pelinegra y la cantidad de golpes que le daría

Byakuya lo miró con una ceja arqueada y negó con la cabeza

—Tienes que acabar todo ese trabajo esta noche, cuando lo termines podrás retirarte

— ¡Pero ya escuchó a Rukia! ¡Va a matarme si no aparezco pronto!

Byakuya volvió a mirarlo con lentitud y acarició su zanpakuto logrando que los vellos de la nuca de su teniente se erizaran

—Si no cumples mis órdenes te mataré yo—fueron sus palabras

Renji sollozaba en silencio….no sabía a cual de los dos hermanos temerle más. Pero estaba seguro que su capitán quería ahorcarlo de verdad por salir con Rukia. Comenzó a realizar su trabajo con rapidez, con suerte acabaría en unas horas, rogaba que cuando se encontrara con Rukia la enana le permitiera conservarse en una sola pieza.

* * *

><p>—Eso ha sido divertido ¿Verdad?—Brad hablaba animado—Pasemos a la siguiente llamada<p>

—Hola Brad—se escuchó una dulce voz

El corazón de Ichigo comenzó a latir con fuerza….conocería esa voz donde fuera…era…era Inoue. Concentrado se acercó un poco más hacia su stereo para escuchar mejor

— ¡Buenas noches! Inoue-san—el hombre tardo un poco en leer el nombre de la muchacha— ¡No seas tímida y dinos tus sentimientos!

Se escuchó una risita nerviosa por parte de Orihime y luego un largo suspiro.

—Hay…un chico que me gusta….y…me ha costado mucho decidirme y reunir el valor suficiente para realizar esta confesión—se notaba el nerviosismo en la voz de la muchacha—Espero que esté escuchando.

— ¡Claro que lo hará!—exclamó Brad en tono jovial— ¡Toda la ciudad escucha esta emisora!

—Lo se…pero él dijo que no le gusta tu programa—comentó Orihime con una pequeña risita

—Ah vaya….ese es un problema….

El corazón de Ichigo se detuvo. Sí….se detuvo. ¿Ella estaba hablando de él? ¿Quería confesársele? El pobre muchacho estaba en shock, pero decidió continuar escuchando.

—Te apuesto que ese muchacho te está escuchando en este momento—la animó Brad—Bien Inoue-san…dinos ¿Cómo se llama ese afortunado chico que odia mi programa?

Orihime volvió a reír.

—Kurosaki Ichigo—dijo finalmente—Y lo he amado desde hace muchísimo tiempo pero nunca fui capaz de decírselo….ahora gracias a tu programa puedo hacerlo y me siento muy feliz. ¡Gracias Brad-san!

—Oh de nada….es mi trabajo. Y por cierto ¡Oye Kurosaki! Si estás escuchando en este momento, más te vale aceptar que este es el mejor programa que has oído en tu vida chico. Inoue-san….luego llámame para contarme su respuesta a tu confesión ¿De acuerdo?

La muchacha contestó divertida con una afirmación y luego la comunicación se corto. Con rapidez Ichigo se colocó un abrigo y salió disparado hacia la calle corriendo en dirección hacia el apartamento de la pelinaranja.

* * *

><p>Orihime colgó el teléfono y sintió como lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos ¡Había hecho algo tan vergonzoso como confesarse en la radio! ¡Casi toda Karakura y la sociedad de las almas la habían oído! Se sintió enrojecer y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas al pensar que tal vez Kurosaki-kun no había sintonizado el programa….o peor aún la rechazaría<p>

Unos potentes golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron y con paso lento se dirigió hasta la entrada y miró por una pequeña hendija, encontrándose con un Ichigo que golpeaba desesperadamente. Se dejó caer al suelo totalmente avergonzada, seguro estaba enfadado con ella por lo de su confesión.

—K-Kurosaki-kun—dijo con voz temblorosa aún con todo su peso cargado sobre la puerta—Lamento haber hecho algo tan vergonzoso como eso ¡Lo siento!—exclamó en un sollozo

— ¡Inoue! ¡No llores! Yo… ¡Ah! ¡Rayos! Abre la puerta….no puedo quedarme aquí afuera sabiendo que estás llorando—dijo apretando sus puños

Sorprendida por las palabras del pelinaranja, Orihime se levantó del suelo y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su remera luego abrió lentamente la puerta topándose con los intensos ojos marrones del chico que la volvía loca. No supo en que momento sucedió, pero Ichigo la había abrazado enérgicamente y ahora estaba perdida en el calor de aquellos potentes brazos. Se sonrojo furiosamente al sentir algo posándose en su cabello ¿Los labios de Ichigo? Pensó que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento

—Kurosaki-kun…

—Yo también Inoue—ella levantó la cabeza para que los ojos de ambos se encontraran—Yo también te amo. Quería decírtelo hace tiempo pero…no me animaba—confesó con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, con toda la delicadeza que le fue posible, Inoue tomó las mejillas de Ichigo con sus manos y fundió los labios de ambos en un ansiado, dulce y delicioso beso que superaba con creces a la imaginación del pelinaranja.

—Y bien….¿Qué piensas ahora de confesarse a través de la radio?

—Que no es tan malo—le sonrió—Y debo darle la razón a ese Brad, con eso de que su programa es el mejor que he oído en toda mi vida—acarició los anaranjados cabellos de la muchacha para besarle la nariz

Ella lo abrazó efusivamente y rió por lo bajo.

—Te quiero Ichigo-kun.

—Y yo a ti Orihime—ambos volvieron a fundirse en un tierno beso

Mientras Ichigo besaba a su novia con intensidad su mente pensaba en llamar a la radio a la noche siguiente y agradecerle a ese tipo por convertir sus deseos en realidad, tal y como anunciaba Brad en su presentación cada noche.

_¡Hola a todos! ¡Bienvenidos a Love on the air! __El espacio donde tus deseos de amor se hacen realidad_

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos! No me pregunten de donde salió esta idea porque en verdad no lo sé xD Solo se apareció de golpe en mi mente y empecé a escribir owo! me gustó y me pareció divertido escribirlo así que espero que sea de su agrado también :D <strong>

**Pronto voy a continuar con mis otros fics! paciencia! x3**

**Ojalá les guste el oneshot y dején reviews n-n**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Ja ne~~  
><strong>


End file.
